My Purgatory
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Sequel to 'My Sanctuary'. Hisoka killed off Muraki in order to save Tsuzuki, but is Muraki really dead. Strange things have been happening since then new murders,suspicious behavior,not to mention another admirer of our innocent Tsuzuki.the rest is inside
1. Returning Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei or any of its characters, though I do own this plot of the fic!

Warnings: Strong Sexual Content, Violence, Language, and Angst

Summary: Sequel to 'My Sanctuary'. Hisoka killed off Muraki in order to save Tsuzuki, but is Muraki really dead. Strange things have been happening since then; new murders, suspicious behavior, not to mention another admirer of our innocent Tsuzuki. Everything leaves the Shinigami to believe Muraki isn't dead, now what will Hisoka do to rescue love.

**My Purgatory **

**Chapter One**

**Returning Anew**

"You expect it to be this easy. Even if you managed to kill me, I will only come back with more fury than before. I dare you to end my life, but I swear it will not be last you hear of me. Tsuzuki will be mine once again."

I woke up suddenly and completely. Muraki's deceptive voice still repeated itself in my mind. It has been another week since me and Tsuzuki have made up, and not a nights gone by without Muraki's revolting voice taunting me in my sleep. I groggily turned in the empty darkness of the night, and face the adorable brunet sleeping beside me. Ever since last week, Tsuzuki has slept in my bed for fear I will leave him again. I've reassured him nothing of the sort will ever happen, but he refuses to believe. A soft grimace, played cheerfully on his sleepy expression. It still baffled me; how can anyone smile so carelessly after everything he's been through. Even in his sleep he continues to hide his sorrow, his fear, and his suffering. I know behind that pleasant smile and gleaming violet eyes, there's an emotional storm raging. If not for Tsuzuki's mastered ability to camouflage his pain, everyone would know what I already knew. Tsuzuki is hurting inside, and the longer he hides it, the more fearsome it'll become when it finally slips through.

I linger in his beauty for another hour because I can't get back to sleep. My thoughts still recreated the horrible incident with Muraki. It was my fear of the truth his words held, that kept me from sleep. I only hope it was a highly exaggerated bluff. I don't know what I'd do if he came back for Tsuzuki. His return would only mean he was truly undefeatable, immoral, and invincible. What chance would I stand against that?

"Tsuzuki..." I murmur, trying to take in as much of this moment as I could. I gently caressed his soft cheek with my index finger. I can hardly believe he's here. Or that I'm here. Just weeks ago, I was lost and another person was comforting my brunet. "I don't want to lose you..." I whisper soothingly, smiling sadly. I turned back around and stared at the blank wall.

There was peace...at least for now.

As if careful planned, my paradise came to a steady halt as I was brought from my thoughts by a irritating ring. I sat up indignantly, making sure not to wake Tsuzuki, and roughly grabbed the buzzing phone. Trying to contain what frustration that had manifested when the call came, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?" I said rather haughtily, a frown still held furiously on my face.

"Morning, Hisoka!" A perky energized voice cheered from the other line. I automatically new it was Watari here to aggravate me early in the morning. "I didn't think you'd be up, but I'm certainly happy you did."

"What is it you want Watari?" I ask quickly getting to the point.

It seemed to upset him that I ignored his pleasant greeting and didn't respond. "Oh, Hisoka. You could at least say good morning."

"It was until you called." I growled impatiently.

"I can see you got no sleep." He laughed, which annoyed me more. Finally he got to the point of importance. "Well since you're not going to cheer up, I might as well drop the bomb now." I listened in anticipation. "EnMaDaiOh has requested an audience with you, Hisoka." He announce remorsefully, his tone completely different from his once cheerful mood.

"But why?" I stammered back. Why did I need to see the Lord of the Shinigami? I haven't done anything wrong or broken any rules, have I? "Watari, why-" I hesitated suddenly. Something warm had pressed deeply into my back and a grasp around my waist tightened. I turned my head slightly and stared at the longer asleep Tsuzuki. His head was burried shamefully into my back and his arms kept a thigh grip around my. It was obvious he had woken up when I got the call, only now had he decided to make his presence know.

"Hisoka?" Watari questioned my sudden silence. "Hisoka?" He repeated again.

"I have to go Watari..." I explained, finally finding my voice. I hung up the phone and sighed loudly. I gently placed my hands over Tsuzuki. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going out?" He countered my question with a question of his own. I could feel his head push deeper into my back and his shivering was relentless.

"I'll be right back, I just have to talk with someone." I laughed nervously, not wanting him to sense my uneasiness.

"But talking with EnMaDaiOh is never good." He mumbled softly. "What if he's mad at you for killing Muraki?" He asked worriedly. I assured him there was nothing to be afraid of. But I wasn't exactly thinking the same thing when I arrived at Shinigami's headcounters, awaiting my visit with EnMaDaiOh.

An overwhelmingly terrifying feeling rose in me, causing me to shiver relentlessly. I didn't like being here, it foretold so much danger. I sighed, trying to overcome the sudden fear and reluctantly stroll before the Shinigami Lord and others among him. Surprisingly Tatsumi and Watari were included in this little meeting.

I bowed loyally before him and anticipated his reason for calling me. Finally his booming voice broke the silence. "Are you aware of your possible situation?" He asked, seriously, his eyes staring coldly at me. I was too fearful to answer, but there was no need. "I have been informed that you killed Muraki." My breath quickly caught half way up my throat, as I realized that I may be punished for seeking revenge against the one who was responsible for my own death. "We believe that Muraki...is still alive." My eyes widened, this couldn't be. I made sure myself that he remained in the hell he deserved. It is impossible for him to come back...but it wouldn't be the first time he's played dead before.

"But-"

"We believe that you are is life resource at this moment." He interrupted loudly. "Being the only one around during his death, you are the only person he could use to stay alive. But we have yet to figure out how he is using you and his where about. So it is Watari and Tatsumi's responsibly to keep a close eye on you, until we figure out this mystery." He demanded. I looked desperately at the two that were to watch me. It still confused me. Who could this have happened? How could I have been so stupid to allow Muraki to use me like that? So he was once again right. It was not the last I will hear of him.

They eventually let me go home after Watari preformed a number of test on me so they could keep me monitored. I was relieved to have come home to where I had hoped Tsuzuki was patiently waiting for me. Knowing him, there would be an affectionate hug the moment I walked through the door and a chorus of 'I so glad you are back'. But when I opened the door, the empty silence greeted me instead. I closed the door behind me and thoroughly searched the living room. Tsuzuki wasn't even in the kitchen cooking deserts or lord knows what for my arrival. I removed my coat and shoes before searching the rest of the house. It wasn't until I came to our room when I heard running water. It sounded like the shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I sighed in relief. Though there wasn't much to worry about Tsuzuki, it was still important to be cautious when the mention of Muraki's resurrection floated about the place.

A devilish thought seeped into my train of thought. And I quickly undressed before walking into the bathroom. I got a clear silhouette of Tsuzuki from behind the shower curtain as I entered the foggy yet pleasantly scented bathroom. I looked at the mirror, he had no doubly been in there long since the glass was thoroughly misty and impermeable. He was also in no cheerful mood, as he was standing still in the silence. Only the sound of pitter patter from hot droplets cascading down his slender figure filled the room. Normally he would sing, not my idea of good quality though, or at least put on the impression that he was savoring the relaxing shower.

Quietly, I slipped in from the back and wrapped my arms around his slick back. "You seem down lately. Care to tell me what's troubling you?" I remarked, laying my head comfortably on his wet shoulder. He shuddered at my sudden contact and then shyly looked at my eyes. I could see worry and secrecy imbedded in his beautiful amethyst orbs. Once warm and loving were now contaminated with fear and depression. It hurt more to see him this way but also to know that I was the one to have caused this sudden change in mood. He sighed, turning his gaze back to the titled floor where the water spiraled beneath his feet and made its way down the drain. "Tsuzuki?"

"It's nothing...nothing at all. I'm fine." He retorted softly, almost in a whisper. He knew better than that, such an answer would not be sufficient in this situation. Rather than urge him to answer me properly, I kissed the shiny, tone skin at his neck. Softly, I rubbed my bottom lip against his slick flesh, making him shiver at my touch. I closed my eyes and slowly began a trail of elegant butterfly kisses along his back and neck. I ignored his constant squirming as I held him in place, both hands at his hips. It had been quit some time since we were last intimated. Not to mention this was not the time nor the place to engage in such activities such as these. But what was one mere unspoken rule to be broken.

He moaned faintly as the delicate kisses became pleasurable nips and bits. I have a sudden thirst for his irresistible scent and taste. His skin was sweet and smooth like silk. His addictive aroma was more than pleasing but sensual and had an unusual erotic lure to it. It was as if I was feeling him for the first time, or if I was seeing it in the eyes of another. The sudden quench of lust I had accumulated so quickly could not be satisfied by simple caressing and fondling. I needed so much more...

"H-Hisoka..." He gasped huskily as he felt my tongue run along his spinal cord and playfully circle his neck. "What are you doing?" He asked shyly, his face turning hot with embarrassment as well as excitement. I smirked seductively and bite more forcefully at the nape of his neck, rewarded by another pleasing moan.

"I'm making up for my absence, love." I whispered into his ear, later biting it and pulling gently on his lobe. A small tremor engrossed his body at hearing the familiar nick name. I didn't know what possessed me to repeat such a demeaning title for the one I adore when I know who much pain it causes him. The words had so easily rolled off my tongue and in such a lusting voice as well. It was all enough to draw back more than enough painful memories to Tsuzuki, that had cause him to resist my loving ministrations.

"S-stop...Hisoka...please" he begged, his eyes rolling into his head as I groped his firm backside. I couldn't deny the fact that his pleading only fueled my need more. My nimble fingers traced the outline of his curves and danced at his hips and thighs. It was then Tsuzuki realize I had no intention of stopping until I had my fill of his addict appearance. "Hisoka." He urged louder in an almost demanding tone. I knew he was irked by my persistence, but I could not help but continue. It was when my hand had slipped from groping his behind to fondling the limp flesh at the joint of his thighs, that he managed to find his voice. "Hisoka, stop!" He yelled, rushing forward and out of my grasp. He panted heavily, using the shower walls as support while he caught his breath. "What the hell are you doing?!" He questioned, turning to me sharply and glaring at me.

"I...I..." Speechless and yet turned on by his sudden spunkiness, I tried to find my reasons. There was none, unless 'you are just so drop dead gorgeous' is considered a reasonable explanation. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki." I replied remorsefully, looking at him with guilt in my emerald eyes.

Tsuzuki seemed to be too furious with my behavior that he ignored my apology and strutted out of the bathroom, not bothering to grab a towel as he left. I sighed, maybe this Muraki stuff was seriously getting to my head. I sadly crawled out of the shower in shame, drying off with a towel Tsuzuki had most likely pulled out for himself and reentered the bedroom. Tsuzuki had already pulled on his pajamas and was now climbing into the unkempt bed. He grunted, noticing my glance and smugly pulled the covers close to his chin.

"Night." He replied bluntly, not even looking to see if I would respond.

I sighed once more, getting dressed into black pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt before joining him in bed. I instinctively scooted over toward his side of the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, beneath the blanket. "Look Tsuzuki, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, and you know that. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you." I explained whole heartedly. "I just got carried away." I received only silence from him. sadly, I laid my chin on his shoulder and kissed his tender cheek. "Forgive me, please?" I nearly pouted childishly, which probably wasn't as affective as it would be for him to do it. But it seemed to have softened him up, since the once tensed shoulders relaxed at my request.

"You know I do." He mumbled reluctantly. I could tell he was unwilling to let it pass so easily, but Tsuzuki was never the one to hold a grudge. I smiled accepting that self-explanatory answer and peacefully dropped my lids. It hadn't taken long for sleep to consume me, but for Tsuzuki it was another story.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki whispered softly when the warmth around him quickly vanished. He sat up and looked through the dark room, the sleeping boy beside him had disappeared. Naturally Tsuzuki had suspected it was a quick trip to the bathroom, but when he laid back down, no one returned as soon as he'd expect. Hisoka had disappeared...

A/N: HI, everyone, long time no see. I know its seems like it has been forever since I updated last for most of my fics, but I'm slowly getting them doneand I finally finished the first chapter of "My Sanctuary" s sequel. So I hope you enjoyed because I had to go through allot of planning to figure out how I would do the sequel! Look forward to reviews, see you all soon!


	2. Arising Suspicion

**Chapter Two**

**Arising Suspicion**

_Blood was assorted everywhere, but nearly as much as the boy's screams were. He was terrified, fear stricken; selfish, unworthy hands reached for him. Shivers engulfed his form for anxiousness of escape was evident. But there was no escaping this vicious fate as those cold, menacing hands..._

I was startled from my sleep. The plaguing thoughts were too numerous to count. This was yet another night, I was reminded of my crime. Though I was not there, my dreams had forced me to relive Tsuzuki's memories. I had touched him plenty of times and was warped into his thoughts, but this was different. These dreams have been too realistic for just dreams. Once I had woken up, I'd feel as if I had done those horrible things. Shaking myself from these thoughts, I had realized I was engulfed in a cold sweat all over. The sheets were damp with perspiration. "Tsuzuki..." I muttered sitting up and not seeing the usually tired brunet. Suddenly a rattle of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen. Of course, Tsuzuki would be up making delectable sweets for breakfast. I snickered at that occurrence and pushed back the constricting covers to climb out of bed. The racket had faded when I tip-toed down to the kitchen. Oddly, Tsuzuki hadn't noticed my presence and was fiddling with his neck. I snuck up closer for a better view. I suspected he had been looking for a bandage since there was a dark red circle of skin at the nape of his neck. "What's that?" I asked, startling him. He nearly jumped as his hands flew over to cover the mark.

"H-Hisoka! I didn't know you were up yet." Tsuzuki stuttered nervously. That stroked me as odd; Tsuzuki should expect me to wake up early. I leaned closer to him and inspected the neck.

"What is that?" I asked, giving a suspicious look. My curiosity was only heighten as Tsuzuki flinched when I reach for it.

"It's nothing, honest." He replied shakily. I figured something must be up since Tsuzuki would normally never hide things from me. Glaring at him sternly, I lunged forward and snatched his hand away to view the mark. I could sense his fear as my emerald eyes widened. "Hisoka, it's nothing!" He insisted trying to slip away, but I am securely held him in place.

I was familiar with this mark, but I can't recall ever leaving it. "Tsuzuki, who did this?" I asked sharply. I was sure I hadn't gave Tsuzuki a hicky. I remember clearly returning home after seeking with the council and climbing straight into bed with Tsuzuki already there. Then who had done this.

But when I had asked the question, Tsuzuki stiffened and looked at me surprisingly. His own startled purple eyes perplexing me. "What do you mean, Hisoka? You did." He informed me.

"Don't lie to me!" I demanded, steaming with hearing such a false statement. I can't dare to imagine Tsuzuki would make up a story to cover his tracks. "I would definitely remember if I did this to you." I said fiercely. There was only a brief moment of silence as Tsuzuki had returned to his thoughts. Most likely he would be thinking up another lie to tell, since this once was obviously not working. I opened my mouth to speak just when the phone hand rang. I growl viciously at stared daggers toward it. "Now why does everyone like to call in the morning." I hissed, angrily grabbing the receiver. "Yes?!" My tone was harsh and cold, causing Tsuzuki to jump at the sound of it.

_"Hisoka, we need you both down here." _I heard Tatsumi's brief voice say in a worry. Something was terribly wrong. First the thing with Muraki now this. Without much explaining, Tatsumi gave me directions to his location and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Tsuzuki asked, momentarily forgetting the situation we had before hand.

"There has been a murder." Bluntly I said. "Get dressed." I left the room in a souring anger, I would just have to deal with Tsuzuki later.

When we arrived at the crime scene there was an ominous crowd gathered, among them was Tatsumi and Watari. We eagerly approached them to get a better look at what had happened. A lifeless corpse laid in a mutilated position upon the sidewalk. It was a young male, probably attending high school. His limbs were every which way, twisted in places you could not imagine. His mouth agape with large auburn eyes staring toward where his killer might have been standing. It was a terrifying site, his blood splattered across the ground and staining his face and his opened chest.

"We haven't found the weapon yet." Tatsumi stated calmly as he lead us farther in. "It just happen late last night."

I stared at the bloody form and trembled in a sudden awkwardness. This scene felt somehow familiar to me, like I had been here before. I think I have been to the area only a couple times before, but never enough to describe it. I turned to Tsuzuki and he had the same sickened expression, his face pale with fear.

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi's serious tone drew both our attentions. "May I speak with you alone?" He asked. Tsuzuki merely looked at me and followed after Tatsumi. I wondered why he would need to speak with Tsuzuki, but not in front of me. Did it involve me? I quietly followed behind them, making sure to stay out of sight so that they could not see me.

"Yes, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said lightly, looking at the other man with curiosity.

"I was informed earlier about something involving Hisoka. I would like you to keep a closer eye on him." Tatsumi warned, remembering what was discussed in the meeting yesterday. He was sure there would be signs of Muraki where ever Hisoka was going to be.Tsuzuki nodded his head in agreement. The dark hair brunet suddenly leaned forward and turned Tsuzuki's head to the side.

I was heated with an acute anger as he was touching Tsuzuki in such a manner and getting so close to him. But I suddenly noticed he was looking at the very problem I had noticed this morning as well. "What is this?" He asked, looking at the redden mark with revenge evident in his eyes. It was clear that he knew exactly what it was, but he was interested in hearing of what Tsuzuki would make it out to be.

"Oh, I was just bit by a bug." Tsuzuki lied calmly, though his smile was a dead give away. I thought of him to be very stupid for telling such a lie. We all knew any wounds down to a Shinigami would not last very long. And something as trivial as a bug bite would never leave a mark. But I could at least be satisfied with knowing the one to leave that mark on Tsuzuki was not Tatsumi. I would hate to have to kill a co-worker.

Tatsumi chuckled softly at hearing Tsuzuki explanation. "Tell Hisoka to go easier on you." He replied friendly, though I could sense a hidden anger within him. I knew from my welcome back party that Tatsumi was over protective and affectionate of Tsuzuki. But he shouldn't feel hostile about knowing anything that goes on outside of work. Damn it, Tsuzuki was mine! So he better get to steppin.

As we got back home, Tsuzuki hadn't wasted any time to strike up another conversation, which in my opinion was not a great topic. "Hisoka, where did you go last night?" He asked softly, as if he were afraid that I would lash out at him again. "After we went to bed." He added, making sure I wouldn't mention going out by Watari's call.

"I didn't leave last night. I came straight home and went to bed. I never woke up after that." I answer truthfully, as far as I knew Tsuzuki was making everything up.

His amythesist eyes winced in thought as if what I had said hurt him. His head lowered, his gaze no longer meeting me. "But Hisoka...when I woke up in the middle of the night you were gone." He muttered sorrowfully.

He no longer spoke of it the rest of that night. We had spent the entire day in silence, contemplating what was seriously wrong with the other. Tsuzuki suspected me of leaving late last night, and I suspected him of being with another man or woman. And neither of us seemed to be interested in clearing this stuff up.

So when it was near time for both of us both to seek rest, we had trouble discussing anything at all. I lingered in my thoughts before I could even close my eyes. but that didn't seem to be a problem for Tsuzuki. Only fifteen minutes after his head touched the pillow was he consumed in a deep trance-like sleep. With someone this vulnerable it seemed nearly impossible to take him seriously. It could just as easily been said that Tsuzuki had been dreaming up the whole thing. Because I am very sure I did not leave in the middle of the night.

------------------------------------

There was a breif shifting of weight along the bed, as Tsuzuki stirred in his sleep. For the second time, Tsuzuki was awakened by the odd silence that came when you were alone. Blindly looking through the darkness, Tsuzuki turned to where Hisoka would normally be seeping. But when he felt for the other, there was no longer anyone beside him. "Hisoka?" He sat up and hysterically tried to see through the pitch black. How could such a thing happen for the second time. Tsuzuki pulled back the covers and roamed through the empty room, flipping on the lights. The room lite up in an offense brightness that first blinded him.

"Looking for me?" I chuckled amusingly from behind Tsuzuki. And as suspected the other jumped with a gasp.

"Hisoka, don't scare me like that!" He yelled, beginning to whine. I hadn't thought I was that scarey.

"I merely wanted to teach you a lesson." I said, walking back to the bed. "You are paranoid." I mentioned, slipping back beneath the covers. But my words hadn't calmed Tsuzuki he still looked fearful as ever. He still crawled back into bed, but seeming to be unsure of what to say on my behalf.

"Please, don't do that." He begged.

"Why because you are suppose to be keeping an eye on me?!" I snapped back. Shock was lucid on Tsuzuki's face, as he finally figured I had been listening in on his talk with Tatsumi. "Well you don't have to worry. I didn't leave last night and I am not leaving tonight." Grumpily, I pulled the covers over my head and waited for sleep to come.

"Alright..."Tsuzuki murmured sheepishly as he also slipped beneath the covers and tried to rest again. He was probably hoping that he could find truth in my words. But what was there to doubt, I was going nowhere.

----------------------------------

And Tsuzuki had a right to but cautious, for the second time he awoke at the sound of movement, he found Hisoka gone once more. "Hisoka stop playing!" He yelled, sitting back up. "I get it, I will stop worrying." He whined, to deaf ears. There was no response in the darkness as he sat there waiting. He figured Hisoka must be taking it to the next level, but he would no longer fall for his tricks. Tsuzuki upsettingly laid back down and pretended to sleep until Hisoka would return to bed, angry that his trick did not work. Unfortunately Tsuzuki laid there pretending for over an hour now, and yet Hisoka had still not returned to bed. "You lied." He whispered timidly to himself, desperately wishing the other was still at his side.

A/N:Yay, I finally got this chapter done, and I've very anxious to starting on the next. But I am really sorry for the long wait, I guess this goes in world record for longest writer's block ever,lol. But no more, I'll update soon. I'm looking forward to reviews, so please do. And just to point out, all of you should be very very suspicious of Hisoka, the little devil,lol. I feel so sorry for Tsuzuki they haven't even told him about Muraki yet.


	3. Troubling Winds

**Chapter Three**

**Troubled Winds**

_The high pitched shrill echoed throughout the area, yet it remained unheard against the noisy night shuffling. Nether was the countless whimpers that followed after heard among the many cars and civilians. The deep flow or crimson was heavily overlooked and the once frantic breathing, had become a blur. All that could be recognized was the sonorous beep in the background, sounding off endlessly..._

"Urgh! Shut up already!" I hissed having come out of my torturous dreaming again by the annoying alarm clock by my side. You would think I would be relieved to have it drag me back into a fearless reality, but the fragments of the horrible dream still remained fresh on my mind.

I turned in bed groggily and glowered at the clock that blinked its offensive red numbers in my face. It had all became a hassle to wake up to the sound of a drone beep. But barely a minute after being interrupted from my dreaming, another irritating sound thundered through the house. Nether which I was pleased with. Only the works at the head quarters would call us this early in the morning.

I merely stared daggers at the phone that sat beside the alarm clock. Together their noises blended and created an admiration of all sounds. To say at the every least, I didn't want to deal with ether of them. With a brief sigh, I reached over and shut the alarm clock off, but that didn't stop the incisive ringing of the phone. And soon enough I could hear the desperate footsteps of none other than Tsuzuki rushing to the phone in the kitchen.

I quickly turned to my side, finally realizing Tsuzuki wasn't still in bed like myself. What was he doing up again this early? And he has been calling me suspicious? It was only then that I felt the urge to answer the phone as well, since Tsuzuki hadn't bothered to yell out who had called. I quietly picked up the receiver and lifted it to my ears to hear the present conversation.

"Tsuzuki I need to see you right away." I could hear what sounded to be Tatsumi on the other end. There was an odd hint of relief in his voice. But why would he be relieved if it obviously sounded like something terribly wrong had happened.

"Okay, I'll go wake up Hisoka-" Tsuzuki replied in a calm tone, though I could still here his gentle panting from running to the phone earlier.

"No! Tsuzuki don't!" Tatsumi had quickly intruded with a frantic command. The objection had not only seemed to startle me, but Tsuzuki as well, for he had nearly dropped the phone and was joggling it with his nervous hands. There was a muffled sound, obviously Tsuzuki had trouble bringing it back to his ear.

"But why not Tatsumi?" He asked worried.

"Because I want to speak to you alone." Tatsumi stated, sounding stern and determined. "It's important, so please hurry and get over here downtown." He had informed.

"Alright Tatsumi, I'll be over there very soon." Tsuzuki answered back, his voice filled with immeasurable concern and fear. Clearly Tsuzuki didn't like leaving me alone especially with his new suspicion.

I hear the phone click, meaning they both had hung up. In a quick attempt to hide the fact that I was listening in on the call, I quickly laid back in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. Closing my eyes, I tried to feign sleep. The footsteps returned and as I suspected, Tsuzuki had come into the room to check on me. All I hear is the hurried shuffling of clothes just before a gentle kiss is placed on my forehead. And then the door closes behind him.

"Tsuzuki..." I mumbled to myself with a slight sorrow. Sitting up, I trace the delicate kissed forehead with my fingers and can't help but stare at the door from which he left. Why did Tatsumi did to speak to Tsuzuki alone so badly, did it concern me? Should I be worried? It sounded important, so I should just trust Tatsumi will not be trying anything fishy.

----------------------------------

Tsuzuki looked cautiously around as he stood on the sidewalk. Tatsumi had told him to meet at this exact spot, but he had yet to see the brown haired male.

"Looking for me?" Came a very amused voice from behind Tsuzuki. The brunet sharply turned to face his co-worker. "I'm glad you came Tsuzuki." Tatsumi gave a small smile.

"You said it was important, so why wouldn't I come?" He asked with a childish confusion. Tatsumi had merely answered Tsuzuki's question with a comforting gesture of throwing his arm over the other's shoulder. Immediately, Tsuzuki tensed beneath the weight of the long arm on him. "Tatsumi..." He murmured bashfully, his eyes trailing away from Tatsumi's as he stared at the ground.

"You couldn't come because Hisoka would have made you stay." Tatsumi explained with a certain dislike in his voice, obviously held for the male that had taken the one person he had worked so hard to protect and care for.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki suddenly looked up. He couldn't imagine Hisoka being that controlling if he already knew Tatsumi was no threat. "Hisoka would never do that." The brunet defended.

Tatsumi only sighed as his arm stiffened to Tsuzuki careful defense. "He might not have done it then, but certainly he has change in the course of a few weeks." He started with a distant glare. "Lately he has been acting very suspicious. Haven't you noticed his sudden aggression and sneakiness?"

Tsuzuki frowned, his brows furrowed in disappointment. He didn't like to be the one to point out things wrong with others, especially those he cared about. "What do you mean? Hisoka's not aggressive or sneaky." Tsuzuki lied calmly.

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi hissed, trying to show the other he was being completely serious and it was no time to be protective. "I know that mark didn't come from a bee sting." He confessed with an obvious resentment at the actually cause of the mark.

Tsuzuki gasped fearfully. Though he was not completely surprised Tatsumi didn't believe him anyway. "But it's nothing really!" Tsuzuki retorted. How could a kiss come off as aggressive.

"Tsuzuki don't be ignorant. Just because you don't want to see a change in Hisoka doesn't mean the signs aren't there." Tatsumi seriously said. "Hasn't he been leaving the house at late times?" He questioned, receiving a timid nod from Tsuzuki. "You have to keep an eye on him. Something stranger is definitely going on around here. Just last night there was another killing. We found the body this morning." Tatsumi sighed remorsefully.

"Really?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed surprisingly. "Someone else has been murdered?!" This was too strange. Hisoka had been leaving nightly and this attacks were happening more frequently. Suddenly a loud gasp emerged from the brunet's mouth. "Do you think Hisoka might get attacked too?!" He hurriedly asked.

There was a brief moment of pure frustration going on in Tatsumi's head as he heard Tsuzuki speculation. How could the male truly be that blind to the obvious suspicion. Tatsumi took a deep breath and looked back over Tsuzuki worried form. "That's a possibility Tsuzuki, but our biggest concern is this killer has a similar MO to Muraki's."

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki repeated, his voice fading as he remembered the pale skinned doctor and his evil manners of torment and molestation. "Tatsumi..." He muttered sorrowfully, his head dropping as the pain seeped through. "Do you think he has really come back...to get revenge?" He asked fearfully. Not only would this mean he was at a high risk of being taken again, but Hisoka would most likely be Muraki's number one target to kill.

Tatsumi quickly noted Tsuzuki sadness, and reframed from speaking his mind. He knew the truth at the moment would hurt the brunet more than a lie. "Muraki may have came back in the past, but I'm sure Hisoka did a thorough job of killing him." He smiled warmly and drew the other into a comforting hug. "Believe me Tsuzuki..." He whispered delicately, his head falling in the cradle of Tsuzuki's neck. "Me and Hisoka will never let anything happen to you again...I promise."

Tsuzuki blushed as he was held softly by his friend, but his eyes soon became hazy with tears and he quickly buried his face into the other's chest. Sobbing gently, Tsuzuki clenched tightly to Tatsumi's shirt. He knew the two would do anything to protect him. But that was exactly what he was afraid of. If they both were so determined to rescue him and keep him out of harm, the two would only end of hurt themselves or even dead. Hisoka had already risked his life many times for Tsuzuki, exactly how many more times will he have to?

----------------------------------

I had been paranoid since the moment half an hour past and Tsuzuki had yet to return. There was always the taunting though that Tatsumi was somewhere with him alone and trying to seduce Tsuzuki. Or there was a great chance Tsuzuki had never reached Tatsumi and had run into trouble, maybe even that killer! The more I tried to fill my head with positive thoughts, the more negative ones flowed into my head.

And soon enough I had spent nearly a hour sitting on the couch near the door and staring at it with great unease. I hadn't even bothered to turn on the TV, I could only wait. In the eerie silence of an empty apartment.

The silence finally broke as I heard the definite sound of a key being pushed into the lock. My eyes remained pinned to the door as the knob turned and my beloved brunet walked into the room. My heart had stopped momentarily as I looked over his beautiful features; they had remained unharmed. In a brief flash I was at the door tackling Tsuzuki to the floor with a worried embrace.

"Tsuzuki!" I screamed out in a panic. I was on the verge of tears, but knew it to be stupid to cry over something this insignificant. He had returned, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Hisoka?!" He gasped as I remained above him, my arms encircling his neck. He seemed to notice my near sobbing eyes and returned the hug. "I'm sorry Hisoka...I should have said where I was going before I left. I didn't think I would come back after you woke up." He explained, a hint of regret in his voice.

There was this certain uneasiness within Tsuzuki, I had immediately sensed. I relaxed from my death hold on Tsuzuki and looked him seriously in the eyes. "What's wrong Tsuzuki?" I asked, but the question had went unanswered as his amethyst eyes turned away from me.

"Please Hisoka..." He whimpered finally, his voice shaking with tears that threatened to run. My brows furrowed in suspicion. What had I done to frighten Tsuzuki so badly. "Don't ever go." My emerald eyes widen as I felt his desperate hands clench at my sides and his frail form as convulsing. His head found it's way into my chest, feeling me with an overwhelming fire inside. "Don't ever change..." I heard him whisper.

The request seemed so distant to me. Why would I ever leave Tsuzuki? Why had he thought I was changing? I am still the same Hisoka I was in the past, right? Did he still fear I would forget him again like before?

"I promise..." I murmured back, cupping the back of his head with my hand. "I promise Tsuzuki." My heart had ached as I so those perfect violet eyes swell with tears and confusion. I wanted to protect him from the fear and worry he now had. Gently raising Tsuzuki chin with my other hand, I brought his gaze to me. Lingering in the air was a completely silent, unmoving moment. As if the scene played slowly in my mind, I had brought the head closer to my own and gracefully pressed my lips to the trembling ones before me...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well how did you like, please tell me it is everything you hopes it to be! I will be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or later today, so everyone cheer! Sorry for the delay, lately I have been in a writer's block and just plain lazy. Forgive me! And I shall make i up to you! Lemon in next chapter! And I'm looking forward to reviews!


	4. It's All Down Hill

**Chapter Four**

**It's All Down Hill**

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki's heart warming moan sounded like music to my ears. I had longed for more of those sounds. It seemed to have been forever since I last heard the beautiful voice call for me in such a tone. Though it had been just a week ago since I heard him this desperate for my touch, I needed to hear it more.

My lips pressed fervidly against Tsuzuki's, kissing him with an ever burning flame of passion. His frantic grip on my clothes had tighten as I showed my desire in the kiss. So gently I nipped his bottom lip, adoring the soft skin as I toyed with it. There was a sudden shudder of the body beneath me as my lips casually made their way down Tsuzuki's jaw. I elegantly kissed the divinely sculpted face and traveled down to my love's neck.

An erratic moan escaped his parted lips as I lightly started to suck the skin above his throat. Leaning forward, I forced Tsuzuki down onto the floor. My hand still carefully placed at the back of his head, was pushed back as Tsuzuki arched his neck. His body convulsed again and his enchanting amethyst eyes were hid beneath a pair of lids.

"Tell me you want me..." I demanded huskily as my lips were barely grazing his sensitive neck. I need to hear his simple request to assure myself it was alright to go on. Even if I were not get approval, I doubted I could stop myself much now. The urge to have Tsuzuki completely was now too great for my resistance.

He gapped out a soft, "I want you." Just those simple words made my heart fluttered and filled me with a sudden bubbly sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I leaned closer to his ear this time, staring intently as my breath rose bumps along Tsuzuki skin. "Then you shall have me." I whispered seductively and tentatively licked his ear lobe. I could only chuckle in an erotic manner as I felt Tsuzuki shudder again. I got a quick rush from just knowing how easy it was to make my love tremble with excitement.

I sat up, straddling Tsuzuki's hips with my legs and started to remove my shirt and pants. I released a deep breath as I was finally free of the constricting fabric that had only made things seem hotter. A gave a dark chuckle as I looked Tsuzuki over. He seemed to blush wildly as my eyes were quickly undressing him and I licked my lips. "Don't be shy my love." I chirped with smirk. Gracefully I clenched the hem of Tsuzuki's shirt and pulled it above his head. He gasped shortly as the crisp air met his freed form. I suddenly regretted my idea of not turning on the air condition before Tsuzuki came home. Things were definitely about to get hot and it is oh so enjoyable to see how quickly Tsuzuki's nipples harden from cold contact.

I returned to ravishing Tsuzuki's form with my mouth as my hands worked skillfully at his buckle. It was hard to manage when my eyes remained on my lover's expression of pure ecstasy, but eventually I had unbuckled the belt. In one quick sweep I dragged the pants from Tsuzuki's hips to his ankles. His cheeks only reddened more as my hands traveled back up and started to caress his groin from outside his boxers.

"H-hisoka..." He groaned out again as I could clearly feel the existents of his arousal through the thin material. My lips worked their way down, coating Tsuzuki slender form in kisses, suckling, and bites.

He fidgeted all the more once my mouth reached a pink nipple. I latched onto the soft skin and expertly circled it with my tongue. It didn't take long for the nipple to harden in my mouth. I then sucked on it lightly as my hands finally slipped beneath the tresses of Tsuzuki's boxers. After sucking the first nipple into perfect erection I switched over to the next to continue the pleasuring. I wrapped my hand around the semi-hard member and grazed the tip of his shaft gently with my thumb and index finger, tracing the outline. There was the mesmerizing heat that radiated off of Tsuzuki's now panting form, and it had drawn me into a deep trance of desire. On impulse Tsuzuki had started to thrust his member into my hand as I pumped it.

The room echoed with countless, pleasurable moans and whimpers as I coax Tsuzuki into a sudden release. A thick flow of white nectar erupted from his tip, his loud gasping accompanying the climax. My ears tingled with te delightful sound and I was unable to resist urge to bite at Tsuzuki's nipple. He whined again with a mixture of pleasure and pain. But I was no where near finish with bestowing my reward and punishment.

"Hisoka!" He whimpered out again once my mouth left his nipples. I chuckled amusingly ad brought my sticky hand to my lips. I lovingly licked away the divine white and smirk.

"Eating all those sweets really show." I teased, earning the most adorable blush I had yet to see among those luscious cheeks.

I leaned back down and started to lick along the sticky member, wiping the white away easily, then finally taking it completely in my mouth to rinse. Tsuzuki moaned out in ecstasy, writhing and trembling like a starving dog. But I continued, sucking fervidly at the hardened member, cleaning it with my tongue. My mouth raised and fell along the member slowly. As I reached the end, I lightly nipped the tip of the shaft and slipped my tongue into the tiny slit to clean it as well. All the while my hand had found its way to Tsuzuki's entrance. Carefully I slipped the first finger in. Immediately, I felt Tsuzuki stiffen as his jaw fell open.

I had to hold the brunet in place with my free hand as I finally pushed my second finger through the narrow passage. He shivered again and was panting erratically. Despite my knowing he was enjoying it, I could sense a slight fear within him. Had he forgotten how gentle I was the first time? I believed myself to be just as careful if not more this time around, but Tsuzuki's reactions proved otherwise.

I flexed my two fingers within him before forcing in the third. Once again he erupted into a chorus rebellious whimpering. I couldn't tell if he wanted it anymore or not. Though it didn't seem to matter to me much, because '_I_' wanted it. Groaning, I parted from Tsuzuki's member. "Relax Tsuzuki..." I order in a light tone, though apparently it hadn't sounded nearly as kind as I had meant it to be. This violet eyes were wide open, intensely watching me position myself above his entrance.

There was a brief moment of shier pain as I pushed my head through Tsuzuki's petite opening. His head was thrown back wildly against the floor and his fingers clenched furiously at my sides. I suppose the moment could have gone better if I used a lubricant, but something in the back of my mind told me there was no need. I wanted the distinct pleasure from raw entering and leaving, a pure thrill of taking that fearful risk. Apparently, Tsuzuki had greatly disagreed. I lingered in the passage perfectly still and waiting for my love to adjust. The moment I felt his grip on my lighten I pulled almost completely out and forced my way back in. Tsuzuki grunted deeply with each slow impact.

I could see the certain pain lucid in his large eyes, but I was just so addicted to the fabulous friction of our bare flesh rubbing and tugging among each other from the inside. Like the unique sensation from sliding off wet leather pants; the skin just refuses to part easily.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki frantic pleading had sounded so erotic to me, I had failed to notice it was not the usual bliss filled tone but something more stressed and scared.

I only increased the timing and force of my thrust. My adrenaline was flowing endlessly as I pushed through the ring of muscles again and again with such fierce determination. It was almost like an outer body experience as Tsuzuki was calling out my name more times then I could thrust. But the voice soon became fuzzy until I couldn't hear it at all. There was only a vibrating in my head of the silent screams and the intensity of my own heartbeat.

"Hisoka stop!" The voice begged again but fell upon deaf ears. "It hurts!"

Even the desperate nails suddenly driving into my back had yet to draw me out of this craze. My heart burst into flames the moment I had recognized tears in the eyes of my lover as I struck his prostate. Whether it had been the pleasure of having found his sweet spot or the malice of my thrust, I couldn't tell for which made Tsuzuki cry. I bent down to Tsuzuki's ear and consoled his sad tears. "Don't worry '_love_', you'll get use to me." I whispered seductively. But the words had only seemed to bring more fear into my beloved.

At that moment there was a complete resistance in Tsuzuki as tears flowed more freely from his eyes. He clawed at my back and tried to wiggle himself from my grasp. "Leave me alone! Please!" He wailed. Not because of Tsuzuki's unheard screaming, I came to a quick halt. Moaning out loudly, I finally came into the unwilling body.

Finally. All sounds seemed to have returned to me. I blinked confusingly and looked around the room. Though my ears were my own now, there was only one sound that I acknowledged. The hysterical crying and screaming of the form beneath me.

"Tsuzuki..." I whispered worriedly. I leaned down once more to comfortingly kiss the puffy cheeks swollen from tears. But I was suddenly slapped in the face.

"You asshole!" I heard him scream hoarsely. His voice had grown weak from all of his previous exclamations.

I drew out of the trembling form, and was violently shoved completely off the moment I did. Tsuzuki struggled to his feet and glared at me furiously. "I hate you Hisoka! I hate you!" He hollered and grabbed his clothes before running back to the room. I heard a loud slam that made me wince.

"Tsuzuki!" I scrambled up as well and rushed after him. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked. "Tsuzuki open the door!" I begged, bagging on the wood.

"Go to hell you bastard!" He yelled out, the definite essence of sadness in his tone. "I never want to see you again!"

My heart suddenly ached at the words. But what had I done to earn such a curse. Just moments ago he was enjoying himself, screaming out in bliss...right?

To Be Continued...

A/N: hides behind desk Don't come after me with pitchforks, okay?! It is all a part of the plot. And if you are oblivious there are easy signs of what's going on. I'm sorry to give you such a sad lemon and don't think its rape because Tsuzuki was very willing in the beginning. So please review- and I'll make sure to update.

Notice that my titles of each fic pretty much describe most of it. 'My Sanctuary' is called that because mainly everything was perfect for Hisoka. He got to spend all that time with Tsuzuki, but this is called 'My Purgatory' so you can easily expect it to be quite the opposite.


	5. Betrayed By One's Own Heart

**Chapter Five**

**Betrayed By One's Own Heart**

I tossed and turned all night, unable to grasp the tranquil rest I dearly needed. I forced with no other option than to sleep on the couch, for Tsuzuki had looked himself upon our room and wouldn't even speak to me. Plus the scenes of before still haunted my very being. I could not fathom why I had did such a thing to Tsuzuki, yet I didn't feel as though it was really me at all. I had completely lost my mind, and now...my love.

His words still burned in my soul as they were repeated. "I hate you Hisoka! I hate you!" How could that be so? Just moments before he was speaking of our love and now he wanted nothing to do with me. It all seemed unreal, yet Tsuzuki had felt that it was very real indeed. How could I apologize when he would not give me the chance?

Throughout the night my thoughts remained on the incident, and it had even brought me to sleep. I cursed my weakness to sleep, for I shouldn't have been able to rest easy knowing Tsuzuki was crying his eyes out the very same moment. But my eyes refused to open until the morning light shown through the windows. I forced myself to sit up, wiping away the sleep from my eyes and slowly crawled off the couch. I wondered if Tsuzuki had got any sleep, I doubted it, unless he literally cried himself to sleep, which wasn't all that unbelievable for him.

I knocked lightly at the bedroom door, trying not to sound as urgent and desperate as I really was. "Tsuzuki? Are you awake?" I asked softly. Maybe if I pretended nothing happened, Tsuzuki could think it was all a dream. But that was too cruel on my part. How could I expect him to forget just to ease my own aching heart and regret? I lingered at the door for what seemed like half an hour and yet still I received no answer. Could it be he was still sleeping or giving me the silent treatment?

I knocked once more. "Tsuzuki?!" My voice a little more frantic now that there was still no response. After it seemed I had waited too long I started to bang harder on the door. "Tsuzuki?! Are you alright?!" And still no answer. Growing more frustrated, I finally started to charge at the door, trying to force my way in. My should grew sore from the bounding against the hard wood, but finally I managed to knock it open. "Tsuzuki!"

I looked around the round quickly, my head turning every which way, but Tsuzuki was no where in sight. The bed was still unmade and clothes were scattered everywhere. And suddenly my heart stopped as I noticed the widow was wide open. I rushed over, throwing my neck out and looking about, the fire escape was in close range. He couldn't have?! Tsuzuki ran away?!

Impatient blue eyes scanned the area angrily for any sign of the familiar sweets-obsessed male. Tatsumi was not at all in a generous mood for waiting since this past week had lead to three different killings for which they could not find the murder of. Though there were strong leads, they were not quite trustworthy. And now here he was awaiting his amethyst eyed friend to arrive. He had called his phone nearly half an hour ago, but he had yet to see Tsuzuki anywhere around the small cafe he had specified. Surely Tsuzuki would have been able to find the place alright, since he knew of any and every place in town that served great desserts and sweets, and this place so happened to be one of them.

Tatsumi shivered at the thought of Tsuzuki having a run in with misfortune or even worse their murder. Maybe it would have been best if he had picked the brunet from his house, but he was sure Hisoka would be most suspicious of why he wasn't to come along. A newly form habit of tapping his fingers across the table's surface, started to kick in as Tatsumi became more aggravated. If Tsuzuki didn't come in the next ten minutes, he would start looking for him on his own.

A few minutes pasted by slowly as Tatsumi sat at an empty table just outside the cafe. Couples and friends walked in and out of the building, occasionally glancing at the rowdy male sitting alone. He could sense they had feelings of pity for him as if he got stood up by his date, as if! Tsuzuki would never willing go on a date with him, no matter how absolutely fantastic it sounded to him. He knew of Hisoka's tendency to get hostile over anyone else being around Tsuzuki except himself, but that habit also had been developed recently.

Suddenly, Tatsumi's heart fluttered and his blue eyes widened. Just down the sidewalk, Tsuzuki had been approaching the cafe. Tatsumi was overwhelmed with relief of the brunet's safety, but an eerie feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and the smile that had found its way to his lips had quickly faded. He noticed something odd about the male as he walked, certainly Tsuzuki didn't walk this slow when he knew he was going to a restaurant. And Tatsumi was definitely sure his steps were not that spaced out and somewhat light as if it were painful to even move. Tsuzuki was even wearing more concealing clothing, when it was barely chilly outside. Which was odd since Tsuzuki took every chance he could get to dress casually and relaxed.

Of course Tatsumi had memorized Tsuzuki's every motion over the long years spent working with the brunet. As his partner he had long ago recognized these unfriendly feelings of possession and desire, and no longer could he work with the male without thoughts of him in an undignified manner. He had never willed himself to tell Tsuzuki the true reason of him ending their partnership, for he was sure their friendship would end.

He glared intensely as the male finally stepped before him and sat down. Tatsumi was in dismay as those beautiful purple eyes neglected him and found greater interest in the ground. What had caused this once so perky and lively male to be so dismal and mope? "Sorry I'm late Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki mumbled softly. The blue eyes narrowed distinctively as he noticed the trembling of Tsuzuki's bottom lip as if he was holding back something. "I accidentally fell back asleep after you called." He lied, obviously Tatsumi had noticed that as well.

The timid brunet suddenly gasped in fear as Tatsumi slammed his hands down on the table the next moment. The action had so easily scared Tsuzuki, he nearly jumped out of his seat, surely he didn't think Tatsumi would be this mad over his absence. "Cut the crap Tsuzuki!" He hissed, his eyes squinting dangerously and his palms clutched into fist. "Don't that me for a fool, not to notice the slightest change in your behavior." He demanded sternly.

Gritting his teeth, Tatsumi stood up and stepped over to Tsuzuki's side of the table, causing the other male to coward back into his seat. Those amethyst eyes were filled with such fear and worry as he got near, Tatsumi could barely stand it. Tatsumi grabbed Tsuzuki's wrist as he used it to shield himself from whatever anger relief method Tatsumi would have used. "Tatsumi!" The brunet wailed, tugging his arm back unsuccessfully.

But Tatsumi's determined look assured Tsuzuki there would be no escaping. His eyes closed instinctively in shame and pain as his blue eyed co-worker roughly pulled back is sleeves. Tsuzuki's eyes squeezed all the more as he could vividly imagine Tatsumi's astonished yet angry expression looking down on him. "Tsuzuki what is this?!" He heard the voice yell, barely able to hold back what true rage that was within.

Tatsumi was not at all pleased to find beneath the safe covering of Tsuzuki's clothing, were dark bruises all over his arm. As if a dead, tight palm clung to him mercilessly all through the night. His head snapped back to look Tsuzuki in the eyes, but apparently the brunet was too afraid to return the gaze. "What happened?!" Tatsumi hissed. But when Tsuzuki stutter helplessly, still giving no definite reply, the furious male pulled the other up gently and dragged him away into a bathroom just inside the cafe. Forcing the brunet into one of the large stalls, Tatsumi locked the door behind them.

With his fearsome eyes, he pierced Tsuzuki with fear, petrifying him in place against the wall. "Who the hell did this to you?!" Tatsumi hollered, his brows furrowing with impatience as Tsuzuki was still too fearful to answer. Having been given no feedback, Tatsumi started to examine the brunet himself. Without warning, he lifted up Tsuzuki's shirt, revealing several other dark red and purple bruises over his body. Surely they would have healed themselves, unless it happened recently and Tsuzuki had no energy for it.

Tatsumi glared back at Tsuzuki, awaiting some answers, but the male could only blush in shame and embarrassment. "I-it was an accident Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki mumbled terrifyingly. Tsuzuki's fear only heightened as he noticed the look of recognition in Tatsumi's eyes. He had all too easily figured out the person responsible for it. "He didn't mean it Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki yelled in Hisoka's defense, before Tatsumi could jump to conclusions.

"What are you saying?!" Tatsumi asked, still opted with resentment. "How could he do all this by accident Tsuzuki?! How can you be so forgiving when you know he has hurt you?!" Frustration was boiling within the blue eyed male, he had wished Tsuzuki never got with Hisoka. It was Hisoka's fault Tsuzuki was raped by Muraki and that he was nearly killed. Now he was being abused by the emerald eyed male too?! Tatsumi could somehow imagined this all different if only he had stayed with Tsuzuki for protection instead of allowing him to run around wild with Hisoka.

"Hisoka isn't like that!" Tsuzuki claimed. His gasp echoed throughout the room as he suddenly found himself heavily pinned to the bathroom stall wall by Tatsumi's body and hands. He wiggled against his sudden bondage, but even then he hadn't the strength.

"Why can't you see that he has changed?! Tsuzuki, he's not the same Hisoka anymore." Tatsumi tried to convince the brunet. "Why aren't even sure if that is even Hisoka at all? Every murder case lately has been leading us to only one suspect-Hisoka. And with him now abusing you, I not all that doubtful of the evidence and idea. I think it would be in both of your best interest if you kept away from Hisoka for awhile. We don't want you ending up like the rest of his victims." Tatsumi explained sternly, his voice softened now that he had got Tsuzuki to stop panicking.

But even then he felt regretful for all he had sad, since Tsuzuki was nothing but tears at the moment. Sighing softly, Tatsumi removed his hands from the other's wrist and lightly wrapped it around Tsuzuki's form. He stepped back only a little and drew the sobbing male into his arms. He caressed the back of Tsuzuki's head softly and 'shh'ed him into calmness. "It's alright Tsuzuki, everything will return to normal as soon as we figure all of this out. But for now, I think it is best you stay with me so I can keep an eye on you." He replied soothingly. Tsuzuki weakly nodded without a word. After all what more could he say.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it won't happen again. And I look forward to reviews. I was kind of disappointed I received none for the last chapter I updated, of well. But how am I suppose to know you like the story unless I get feedback.


	6. The Struggle To Compete

**Chapter Six**

**The Struggle To Compete**

I had literally gone out of my mine with dread. After finding Tsuzuki missing, I had started my search in the only places I thought he would be. Whenever Tsuzuki was depressed or needed some sort of comfort, his only friend was the sweets he loved so much. But every bakery and restaurant I went to said they hadn't seen my brunet friend. That alone was pretty hard to believe when he was known for visiting at least one store before the day was through.

So I ventured out to all the parks, maybe he would be sulking among the benches and pigeons or even talking with some children. All my hopes were dashed down as each and every park was void of my amethyst eyed lover. I had long ago knew I was a pretty bad searcher, if not for Watari and Tatsumi's help I wouldn't have been able to find anything related to our investigations.

That's it!

Watari, Gushoushin or Tatsumi had to have seen Tsuzuki somewhere. Though Watari was accustomed to staying in his office and laboratory, while Tatsumi was just plain dull and content with doing paper work. Though both didn't sound like liable candidates in helping me, it was the best I could do in such short time. Kami knows Tsuzuki could get into loads of trouble in such a short amount of time. The male was practically walking with a kick me sign on his forehead every morning.

With full intentions of getting help from the others, my first person to visit was Tatsumi. He was more likely to have seen Tsuzuki since he leaves the office on more occasions than the others. I race over to his house, ignoring all of the surprised faces I run past. I could hardly care that they thought I was rude, I only had one reason for being out here and if I didn't know where he was, then I might as well be crazy.

I was suddenly stopped at an intersection as cars passed by. I anxious stared across the road. If Tatsumi left home before I got there, it would be unfortunate, but not a complete lost if he hadn't seen Tsuzuki. Without warning I was sure that he knew Tsuzuki, for the very next moment I saw him walking down the other sidewalk.

I instinctively smiled. Tatsumi had a greater chance of having seen Tsuzuki when he was out at the same time. "Tatsumi!" I called out. But my voice was muffled by the hustle and bustle of midday traffic. Though that no longer mattered when I saw him pulling behind him the very brunet I had spent all day looking for. Why the hell was he with Tatsumi?! Alone?! I tried my best to stay calm, there had to be a responsible explanation for why they were together...behind my back. It wasn't like Tsuzuki was known for cheating or Tatsumi known for stealing.

Once the cars cleared away, I rushed across the street. "Tsuzuki! Tatsumi!" I called out again, this time not nearly as relieved or excited for having found them. My presence must have caught them off guard, for I saw Tatsumi visibly shiver as he came to a halt. He turned slowly around to me, his hand clenching tighter to Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked me. There had been hidden anger there I hadn't noticed until recently. Why was he so mad, I was the only one who had a right to be angry here? But he still glowered at me with seriously cold blue eyes as if cursing me for something I had done. But in my knowledge, I had done nothing.

"What do you mean? I was looking for Tsuzuki, he wasn't at home this morning." I explained myself with unusual urgency. I couldn't help but notice the terrified look in Tsuzuki's violet eyes, almost like he had foreseen an awful occurrence this very moment. I stepped forward, grabbing Tsuzuki's free hand and tugging him toward me. The brunet softly stumbled to the side, his movements unsure and fearful. "Come on Tsuzuki. Let's get back home." I suggested.

But almost immediately my statement was countered. "Tsuzuki isn't going back with you Hisoka," came Tatsumi's stern and definite announcement. "He is going to stay over at my place for the time being, until we clear everything up."

"Clear what up? What's going on?" My voice was frail and high pitched with panic. Was Tatsumi actually trying to take Tsuzuki away from me? I quickly turned and faced my beloved, but he too had taken no words on my defense. Instead his amethyst eyes fell shamefully to the ground. I knew right then that Tsuzuki had in fact came to Tsuzuki about last night.

"Hisoka your a threat to yourself and Tsuzuki. Until we know what's going on, it's best you two keep away." Tatsumi tried to explain again. But at this point I was beyond convincing or calming.

"Who are you to say I can't be with Tsuzuki?!" I screamed at Tatsumi. Before I had realized it, I had quickly punched the smug looking man right in the jaw, causing him to step back and release Tsuzuki's hand. I pulled Tsuzuki closer to me, and held his waist possessively. "I'll be damned before I let anyone take Tsuzuki from me again!"

Those words seemed to hurt Tsuzuki for he tugged back against me. "Hisoka...please...stop this." He whispered timidly. "It's alright. I'm not leaving you forever." He tried to say, but even that seemed too hard for me to believe.

"Tsuzuki, don't let this bastard brainwash you!" I commanded, pointing at Tatsumi with my other hand.

"Hisoka, let Tsuzuki go!" Tatsumi yelled out at me. I hadn't the time to object before a pool of shadows gathered at my feet. Instantly I snarled at Tatsumi, but only in time for a hand to emerge from the darkness and engulf me in its tight grip.

Once let go, Tsuzuki hesitantly stepped back, taking his spot beside Tatsumi. "Tsuzuki, what are you doing?! Don't go with him!"

Such pleas were denied once Tatsumi commanded Tsuzuki to head home while he finished me off. I watched painfully as Tsuzuki dashed off down the sidewalk. His betrayal...it hurt so much. My head fell and I stopped my struggling. For the moment I truly believed everything I had done, was all in vain...even killing Muraki. I gave in to the constricting shadows around me, finding it pointless to fight them, when I had already given in to them so long ago.

The soft knock on the door from a concerned friend was all Tsuzuki was able to hear over the sounds of his own sobbing. He laid cuddled on the bed in Tatsumi's guest room, pathetically clinging to the biggest pillow he could find. He never knew of so much suffering, that he himself could have from something so trivial. The look in Hisoka's eyes as he left him...was that of a true farewell. Surely Hisoka hadn't given up then, right?

Tsuzuki could only cry over his stupidity. If only he had paid closer attention to Hisoka's behavior, he would have prevented all of this. He even cursed himself for complaining when Hisoka made love to him the other night. If he hadn't been so spineless, he would have been able to suck it all up.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari pushed open the door slowly after Tsuzuki had yet to approve of his entrance when he knocked. Tatsumi had told him to come over and watch Tsuzuki while he took care of Hisoka, but Tatsumi wasn't expecting this when he got here. The scientist's eyes lowered as he saw the weeping Shinigami. He could only imagine this was how it looked after Muraki had harmed him. "Cheer up, Tsuzuki." He tried to comfort the male.

Sitting down on the bed beside the other, Watari soothingly brushed back Tsuzuki's hair. "This is nothing to cry over, you must be strong. Hisoka needs you right now Tsuzuki. You know very well he hadn't been the one killing all those people and doing those things to you." Tsuzuki's sobbing softened as he listened more carefully to Watari. "Just think of all the things Hisoka did for you. He gave his entire being to Muraki to save you. He killed him to protect you. But Tsuzuki...Hisoka can't save you any more. It's your turn to save him. Whether mentally or physically, Hisoka is trapped. And I have a pretty good feeling Muraki is behind it."

Wiping away the few straggling tears and runny nose, Tsuzuki sat up and looked at Watari. "But Watari...I'm not as helpful as Hisoka. I won't be able to save him." His eyes and head fell. "Whenever Muraki's involved...I end up the victim, plain and simple. Even with the powers of a Shinigami, I'm worthless."

"Trust me Tsuzuki, you're Muraki's one and only weakness. Hisoka can't defeat him without you." Watari smiled as he saw Tsuzuki nod in acceptance. He only wish he, himself was more helpful in this situation. But no one had figured out how to kill Muraki. And the only one who ever did it was Hisoka, though unsuccessfully as they were finding out now.

"Thanks Watari..." Tsuzuki sniffled. He stood up off the bed. "I'm just going to take a walk to clear my head." He explained. Watari seemed to allow this since he didn't stop the male as he headed out the door.

Tsuzuki had been walking for an hour now, and yet his mind wasn't any more spacious than it was before he left. He was getting no where, and he didn't really recognize the area he had walked off into. The sun had gone done and the street lights were flickering eerily. Tsuzuki wondered why he hadn't ran into Tatsumi yet. Maybe he had taken Hisoka straight back to head quarters.

As Tsuzuki passed an alleyway, he had nearly lost his footing on something slippery. With ungraceful reflexes, Tsuzuki kept his balance, but looked quickly at the ground. Just beneath his feet as a thick puddle of dark liquid. This liquid seemed oddly familiar to him, but in the dark it was heard to definite. It wasn't until he heard loud, clumsy rattling from the ally, that he decided to follow the long river like trail.

"Anyone there?" He questioned. He approached slowly into the darkened corner. But he stopped suddenly when he heard a noisy thump as if something heavily had just been dropped. "Who's there?" He asked worriedly. Tsuzuki instinctively froze as a single red eye shown through the darkness. It couldn't be!

"Why, my love, you couldn't have forgotten me already, now could you?" A familiarly scary voice cooed form the darkness. "Then it looks like I will have to fresh your mind."

To Be Continued...

A/N: As much as I love my Yami no Matsuei fics, I've very sad that I haven't gotten much reviews for this one. I don't feel as eager to type unless I know people actually like them. So please review! And I'll update as soon as I can.

Also, for those who don't know yet. I've come up with two knew Yaoi fics. One's called 'Just My Luck' and its a SetoxJou fic and the other is 'Brother's can't be Trusted' a SasuxNaru/Itaxnaru fic. Please check them out if you like either or both of those animes.


	7. When to expect New Chapters

Hi everyone! I'm am utterly sorry for the horribly long delays. Life has been hetic and busy for me. But good news...I've graduated so I totally have more time to write now, not to mention it is summer now! I'll get right on writing all my fanfics and even be putting up some more new ones. I hope you all bare with me. You ca all expect the updates to start coming in at/after **June 1st, 2010**. I'm going to Animazement 2010 this weekend so I'll have more time after the convention. Wish me luck in the craftmenship contest:D If you're going there to, send me a pm^^ I'd love to hear from you. For everyone else, see you all next week ^.^


End file.
